leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Harsh sunlight
|jtrans=Intense sunlight |move=Sunny Day |ability=Drought |ability2=Desolate Land |owimage=Intense Sunlight Field III |baimage=Sunny Day 2 |color=Fire }} Harsh sunlight (Japanese: intense sunlight) is a type of weather introduced in battle in Generation II. It was introduced in the overworld in Generation III. It will last for five turns if created using (Generation VI onwards) or , or eight if created by a Pokémon holding a Heat Rock. If created using Drought (prior to Generation VI) or encountered in the overworld, it will last until replaced. There is also a variation of harsh sunlight called extremely harsh sunlight (Japanese: very intense sunlight). Extremely harsh sunlight can be encountered in the overworld or created using ; if the latter, it lasts until the summoner is removed from the field (and no other Pokémon with Desolate Land remain on the field), the summoner is rotated out in a Rotation Battle, the summoner has Desolate Land suppressed or replaced, or heavy rain or a mysterious air current are created by or respectively. Description Extremely harsh sunlight On the field |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | | When Terra Cave is there |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | | When Terra Cave is there |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | | When Terra Cave is there |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | | When Terra Cave is there |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Sootopolis City, Ever Grande City, Routes , , , , | After is awakened but before battling it |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Sootopolis City, Ever Grande City, Sky Pillar , Routes , , , , , , , | After is awakened but before solving the crisis. Interchanges with rain. |- style="background:#FFF" | style=" " | | Alola | Haina Desert | style=" " | 10:00 AM - 4:59 PM |} Extremely harsh sunlight |- style="background:#FFF" | style=" " | | Hoenn | Lilycove City , Mossdeep City, Sootopolis City, Secret Islet, Secret Shore, Secret Meadow, Routes , , , , , , | style=" " | After is awakened but before battling it |} Effects * Increases the power of moves by 50%. * Decreases the power of moves by 50%. * Allows and to be used instantly. * From Generation V onward, causes to raise and two stages each. * Activates the following : , , , , , . ** Causes Forecast to change to its Sunny Form. ** In Generation V onward, causes Flower Gift to change to its Sunshine Form. * In Generation IV, changes to its Sunshine Form. * Guarantees will restore a held Berry. * Changes to a move and doubles its power. * Prevents Pokémon from becoming . * Causes , , and to recover ⅔ of max (twice the normal amount in Generation II). * Lowers accuracy of and to 50%. Extremely harsh sunlight * Causes damaging moves to fail if used. ** If a Pokémon attempts to use while holding a Berry that makes the move Water-type, the Berry is not consumed. ** If a Pokémon attempts to use or , it will still thaw itself before the move fails. * Causes the moves , , , and to fail if used. This cannot be subverted even with or . ** If a Pokémon affected by uses Sunny Day, it will take damage from Powder. * Causes the Abilities , , , and to fail. This cannot be subverted even with or . Variations Harsh sunlight The screen brightens and dims alternately. The screen may also turn a shade of orange that flows while dark spots ride across. Extremely harsh sunlight The horizon turns orange and yellow. The screen turns to bright, daytime appearance, regardless of actual time, with the upper portion of it becoming especially bright. Pillars of light randomly appear. In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, in addition to the aforementioned move and Abilities, harsh sunlight also appeared at the Battle Arcade as a result of the game board in Interrupting Ivysaur. In other generations In battle Core series games Extremely harsh sunlight Spin-off series games Interface elements In the overworld In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大晴天 |zh_cmn=大晴天 |fr=Soleil |de=Sonne Gleißendes Sonnenlicht |id=Sinar matahari yang terik Sinar matahari menyengat |it=Luce solare intensa |ko=햇살이 강한 Haessali ganghan |ms=Panas terik Cuaca cerah |es=Sol intenso |th=อากาศแจ่มใส Akat Chaemsai แดดแรงจัด Daetraengchat |vi=Nắng gắt }} Extremely harsh sunlight |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大日照 |zh_cmn=大日照 |fr=Soleil intense |de=Sehr starker Sonnenlicht |it=Luce solare accecante |ko=햇살이 아주 강한 Haessali aju ganghan |es=Sol abrasador Calor abrasador }} Category:Weather conditions de:Wetter#Sonne fr:Climat#Soleil it:Condizione meteorologica#Luce solare intensa ja:ひざしがつよい zh:大晴天（天气）